The Play that Brought Us Together
by FracturedsoulMarauders
Summary: If you mention Percy Jackson's name anywhere in New York, everyone will know who you're talking about. Singer, dancer, actor extraordinaire. Annabeth Chase is just a random name to everyone. She doesn't dare reveal her talent except to her friend. When the two both get selected for the main roles, will love blossom or will Annabeth's shyness and Percy's popularity keep them apart?
1. The Blonde Girl

Percy's POV:

"Dental Floss is Very Good for Teeth, Dental Floss is Very Good for Teeth," I sang loudly, my deep voice resonating in the room. The room I was practicing in was Goode High's music room. Very few people used it but occasionally, I saw a blonde girl singing. Her voice was as clear as a stream and as sweet as honey. The song she last sang was I Was Born. I love that song, it reminded me that I had a purpose in life. My father left me at age 6 and I was angry at him ever since, sometimes thinking suicidal thoughts, until I discovered singing. Singing was something I loved and cleared away my thoughts, it was something I could trust. So, I sang along with her.

"Cause I was born to do something No one's ever done, no one's ever done before I was born to go somewhere No one's ever gone, no one's ever gone before I was born to be someone No one's ever been, no one's ever been before, oh!" Our voices mixed together into a harmony, with me low and her high. Suddenly, her voice cracked, and she turned around slowly. Her eyes were a stormy gray with specks of navy blue and sky blue. Her hair was slightly curly and a honey blonde and shone like the sun. She was around 5ft 9, almost as tall as me, which I was 6ft 1. She was perfect.

"Oh, ohh.." She stared at me. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, here take the room." She frantically shoved all her belongings in her gray backpack and ran out the door almost knocking over a music stand.

"Wait, wait! I never got your name!" I shouted to her, but she didn't turn back running even faster. I never saw her again. I checked in every music room and tried to spot her in the cafeteria every day. Never did I see her once. Why did she run away? I might have an answer.

My name is Perseus Jackson, known as Percy. You've most likely heard of me. Singer, dancer, actor extraordinaire. Like it said on the New York Times paper. To be honest, I'm probably Goode's claim to fame (also probably New York as well) known as a prodigy. My most recent role was Marius in Les Miz. My Cosette was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, known as RED. She's also goes to Goode but is slightly less famous. I started singing at age 10, when my aunt, Calliope, known as one of the Muses, heard me sing in the shower (which was really embarrassing) and kindly asked (threatened me) me to take singing lessons. Which I did, of course. And here I am, singing and dancing to millions.

"Perseus, focus!" Aunt Calliope snapped. I was awakened from my daydream to see an angry Calliope looking at me. "Perseus, were you daydreaming?" I flinched from my name.

"No, Auntie. Just thinking about this afternoon's audition." I lied. She visibly relaxed.

"Well then, let's practice the song you are going to sing." She chirped. It was scary to see how fast her mood could change in a matter of seconds. This audition was extremely important to her, seeing that I had to keep up my and her reputation. This year's show was going to be The Greatest Showman and my goal was to be not Phineas Barnum, but Philip Carlyle. I wonder who Anne (trapeze artist) was going to be.

"My song is going to be Rewrite the Stars." I took a deep breath and started singing.

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

I inhaled and exhaled from the song. "Bravo, bravo!" Aunt Calliope cheered. It was rare to here compliments from her, seeing she had such high expectations. I was ready.

*Time Skip*

"Shoot, what am I going to wear, what am I going to wear?!" I muttered nervously. The audition was in 2 hours. I'm usually not this nervous, but actors from all of New York and California were coming. This was nerve- wrecking.

"Honey, it's okay, calm down." I looked up and saw my mom standing in the doorway. I beckoned her over.

"What am I going to wear?!" I said frantically, shifting through mounds of clothes.

"How about this?" My mom asked. It was a blue casual button-down shirt and dark blue jeans. Perfect.

"Thank you, mom." I said taking it from her and hugging her. She smelled like the sea and warm fresh- baked cookies. Ooh! I wonder if there's some in the kitchen. As if she read my mind she smiled and said,

"Yes Percy, there are cookies." I dropped my clothes and ran to the kitchen. Nothing can keep me away from my cookies. NOTHING. Ding Dong, the door went. I sighed and put my cookie down and went to the door. Standing outside were my best buddies and cousins, Nico and Jason.

"C'mon in guys, there are cookies." Jason and Nico instantly brightened, well mostly Jason. Nico had a miniscule smile on his face. I could tell since I was practically best friends with them since I was born. "I never said that they were your cookies, I just said there was cookies. WAS. Now there are not." Jason pouted, and Nico frowned, sad that they were missing Aunt Sally's cookies. "JK guys, come on in and have 1 cookie."

They barreled past me and took one cookie each.

"So… Perce, who going to be the lucky gal?" Jason asked munching one a chocolate chip. I hesitated before answering.

"Rachel….?" Secretly, I hoped it was that blonde girl who I never got her name. Nico frowned, knowing that I was lying. Damn, his awesome power to detect lies.

"Really?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"No…" I proceeded to tell them about the girl I met a couple months ago and never saw her. I don't know why, but as soon as I saw her, I couldn't look away. I guess it's kind of like the song I was singing, that we can't be together.

"Hmmm…" Jason mused. "It seems like your talking about Annabeth Chase, the smartest girl in the school. Annabeth Chase, I would remember that name.


	2. The Meeting

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth wake up!" my step- mother, Helen was shaking me and screaming into my face. I bolted up, causing for her to move away quickly. "Good, now that you are awake, go down and eat breakfast." she instructed. I groaned but moved, nevertheless. Last night and the nights all before that contained one dream. It was the day I met him.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was singing I Was Born, a song that gave me hope. My mother left me at 3, leaving me with an inattentive father, two annoying brothers, and a step- mom that wasn't so bad, thank the gods. I was singing my heart out, belting out the words when another voice joined in. A deep voice, clear with no cracks. My voice cracked recognizing whose voice it belonged to. Percy Jackson. The boy everyone crushed on, including me. The prodigy, the famous. I turned around hoping it wasn't him. It was. My shyness came over._

 _"I'm sorry for disturbing you, here take the room." I said, cleaning up. I looked up at him, his sea- green eyes glowing with mischief. His jet- black hair tousled to perfection. My shyness made me run out the door almost knocking over a stand. I'm usually not this careless._

 _"Wait, wait! I never got your name!" he shouted to me, I couldn't answer, my mouth was glued together. Why would he want my name? A nerdy girl, sitting in the corner, reading a book. Why?_

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Annabeth! What's taking you so long? The bus is almost here! I cursed and quickly got dressed and put my hair into a braid. School is the most important thing to me currently. It's like a reminder of my mom, my real one. Even when I was 3, she reprimanded me again and again that it is important to get good grades. _Beep Beep_ Shit. The bus is here. I quickly grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door. Thank the gods, I was there just in time. I quickly scrambled into the seat next to my best and only friend, Thalia Grace. Thalia was someone you describe as energetic, fun, but scary. She was my height and had electric blue eyes. Her hair used to be waist length, but she chopped it off due to the inconvenience and usually styled it in a mowhawk with streaks of blue. She used to live with her drunk mother and twin brother until her mother died and she and her brother was sent to her father's house.

"Annabeth, ANNABETH!" she screamed at me. Smirking, she then said, "Are you thinking of a _certain_ someone?" I blushed. I had told her about Percy Jackson and the day we met. She teased me ever since.

"Hey Annabeth, did I ever tell you that he's my cousin?" She said, still smirking. I gaped at her, the famous Percy Jackson. Her cousin? "It's true."

The bus suddenly lurched to a stop and we go off. I was thankful, for the distraction.

"See you later Thals!" I shouted. She merely waved. I had 10 minutes to get to class. Math was first thing in the morning. I loved math! I stopped by my locker to pick up my books. _36…5…12_ I muttered to myself as I spun the code. Math books. This year, as a sophomore, I took AP Calculus. Even that was a little easy for me. But, sadly, they didn't offer anything higher than that. I sighed and walked to class, bumping into someone.

"Hey!" he remarked. "I know you!" I looked up and saw a friendly face. Luke Castellan. He was my best friend along with Thalia during lower school but split afterwards because he moved to California, now he came back! He still had the same sandy blond hair, but a new scar appeared across his face.

"You came back!" I screamed hugging him. He hugged me back just as hard.

"Ummm… Excuse me." A random student said. I realized we were blocking the doorway. Oopsies.

"See you later!" Luke said as he went off to Science.

"Bye!"

I quickly scurried off to Math, not wanting to get an infraction (3 infractions= 1 detention). I would have liked to say that Math was fun, but to be honest, it was as boring as hell. Not soon enough, math class ended. Time for Music! Even better. On the way to the music building, I saw familiar jet- black hair walking towards me. Shit. I ducked behind a bush hoping he wouldn't notice me. I sure you're wondering why. Every girl would have like to be noticed by Percy Jackson. Not me. I was shy.

Soon enough it was time to go. Thank gods. I walked back home only to remember that I had a voice lesson. Shit.

Ms. Calliope is not a patient woman!" Helen shouted from downstairs. Ms. Calliope is my voice teacher and often remarks about her nephew.

"Be careful!" Helen said as I flew past her. I couldn't spare time to answer. My voice teacher's house was 5 blocks away and I only had 6 minutes until the lesson started. Shit. I ran like the wind, knocking over an old woman and a business man.

"Sorry!" I called to them. They shot me with glares. Whoops. I arrived at Ms. Calliope's door, panting and trying to catch my breath.

"Annabeth dear, are you alright?" She asked looking at my form.

"Just dandy." I replied still trying to get back to normal.

"Well then, come in." She replied walking into the music room. I followed her through the doorway. Her music room was extremely nice, with a piano and multiple stands for music.

"Let's start with warm- ups" She said. I nodded.

"Annabeth, I understand that you are auditioning for a play. The Greatest Showman, am I correct?" She asked. I nodded my head again. "What song are you planning to sing?"

"Well, I decided on Rewrite the Stars with someone as Philip Carlyle."

"My nephew is doing the same thing!" She squealed. There we go again, her talking about her nephew. Not that it's bad or anything, but it's pretty much the same thing repeatedly.

"You know what, it's time for you to meet my nephew! You can do a duet together" She said. "Percy!"

I flinched at the name. It's not him, of course. Percy is a very common name, I think…Footsteps thundered down. Both of our eyes widened. Grey met Green, Green met Grey.

"You."

 **I want to thank my first reviewer, it means a lot to me**

 **Question of the Day: Who is Percy's girlfriend's older half-brother's mother's rival's older brother's wife's mother's daughter whose boyfriend is in the Hermes Cabin?**

 **Review pleaz to get next chapter**


	3. Past and the Present

**The answer to the super- hard question is... *drumroll* KATIE GARDENER!**

 **Why? Percy's girlfriend is Annabeth, her older half- brother is Malcolm, whose mother is Athena, her rival is Poseidon, his older brother is HADES, his wife is Persephone, whose mother is Demeter, one of her daughters is either Katie or Miranda, one has a boyfriend in the Hermès Cabin. So it's Katie.**

 **Sadly, nobody got it not even my best friend Lloydgarmadon.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

I was listening to music and doing my homework- ' _I know, the great Percy Jackson doing his_ _ **homework**_ _'_ I thought sarcastically writing an essay for English. Great, just great with my dyslexia. It was due tomorrow and the topic was _Why do people live on the Earth?_ Well I don't know. Maybe because they just **do**? I sighed in frustration and punched my Finding Nemo pillow. I gasped and immediately hugged it. "I'm sooo sorry Nemo, I promise I'll never do it again!" I said realizing what I had just done. He didn't respond back, thankfully. I sighed again pushing my pile of homework aside which included my just started essay, 5 pages of math, and a study guide for tomorrow's vocab quiz. Awesome. I fingered my necklace, it was a simple gold chain with a capital grey A on it with a little diamond. I've never took it off once and yet, I still don't know what it stands for and how I got it. I laid down on my bed and my mind drifted off.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"_ _I love you Annie!" A young boy with raven hair said as he flung his arms around his best friend._

 _"_ _Don't call me that!" A blonde girl replied back glaring at her friend, but you could see that she didn't really mind. "But I love you too."_

 _The supposedly "Annie" had just gotten them necklaces that connected. They were matching necklaces with gold chains and each other's first name's initials. P and A, sea green and grey. When they were put together, a compartment opened, and you could put something inside as large as 1 inch by 1 inch. The necklaces weren't that big, but they were designed by Athena Chase so it could happen._

 _"_ _Thank you soooooo much, Anna!"_

 _"_ _You're welcome. Now DON'T CALL ME ANNA!" The little girl shouted in her friend's ear as she put the necklace around him. "My name is- "_

"Percy!" I woke up with a start. Wait… the girl's name was Percy? No… that's my name! Then who was the girl? I realized that it was Aunt Calliope was calling me downstairs. I ran down the stairs only to meet a girl, grey eyes and blonde hair. _Annabeth_.

"You." We both said at the same time.

"Ummm… do you guys know each other?" A voice cut through. Aunt Calliope was looking very confused.

"Uh… yeah. We… we do, we go to Goode High together." Annabeth stammered nervously while playing around with her necklace. It looked extremely familiar but before I could take a close look, she slipped it back under her shirt.

"Well then, you guys are already acquainted with each other, let's start singing!" Auntie cheered while Annabeth looked ready to faint. Uh oh. "Perce, you're Philip. Annabeth, you're Anne!"

* * *

( **Percy,** _Annabeth,_ _ **Both)**_

 **You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me** **  
** **So don't keep saying our hands are tied** **  
** **You claim it's not in the cards  
And fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?** **  
**  
 **What if we rewrite the stars?** **  
** **Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart** **  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
** **So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight** **  
**  
 _You think it's easy_ _  
_ _You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains_ _  
And_ _there are doors that we can't walk through_ _  
_ _I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

 _No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find_ _  
_ _It's not up to you, it's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be_ _  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight  
_  
 ** _All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you_** ** _  
So just give me all of you  
_** _It feels impossible_ _  
_ _ **It's not impossible**_ _  
_ _Is it impossible?_ _  
_ _ **Say that it's possible**_

 ** _How do we rewrite the stars?_** ** _  
Say you were made to be mine?  
_** ** _Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours_**

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and  
My hands are tied_

I turned around to Annabeth looking as shocked as someone could be. Her voice was amazing, like AMAZING. There was a little accent, but that made it better! Even Rachel couldn't top that! She gave me a shy smile back and looked at Aunt Calliope for feedback.

"I…" We waited in anticipation. "THINK THAT WAS AWESOME!" Annabeth and I high- fived until that joyous look on her face froze and turned into fear. Shit. What did I do now?

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Did I seriously high- five Percy? No, I couldn't. I can't be seen with the most popular kid in the school. Everyone will look at me and gossip and… and… I started hyperventilating. Sweat rolled down my fore-head and my knees trembled. "Are you okay?" Percy said softly as he came into my view. "You seemed like you were about the faint?" He looked outside and then at his watch. "Would you like to go to my house, it's too late for you to go back home." I nodded weakly and he lifted me up bridal- style.

"We're going out, bye." He called to my music teacher as he carried me to his car. I really didn't want him to let go, he smelled of the ocean and men's cologne. His arms were warm and comforting. UHHHHHHHHHHH! Why am I thinking this? Mother sent me here to study, not to date. He gently set me down into his car with a concerned look on his face and everything went blurry then black.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, sorry I didn't update in quite a while.**

 **Question of the Day: Who is Luke(before he turned evil)'s best friend's dad's second oldest sister's daughter's husband's son's second sister's boyfriend's mom's godly husband?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Also, I won't be updating as much because of school and secretive stuff.**

 **~PFFC**


	4. RANDOM DEMIGOD FAMILY QUIZ

YELLO!

FOR THE LAST WEEK'S QUESTION, THE ANSWER IF...DRUMROLL PLEASE... ARES!

CONGRATULATIONS:

 _GUEST_

 _MGHIPPIE: ALMOST, YOUR ANSWER WAS THE ROMAN FORM_

 _DREAMCATCHER06_

* * *

Easy:

1\. Who is Piper's boyfriend's sister's?

2\. Who is Jason's mother's "husband's" older brother's wife?

3\. What is Nico's first sister's leader's group?

* * *

Medium:

4\. Who is Artemis's brother's gay son's boyfriend's second sister's horse?

5\. Who is Demeter's brother's oldest sister's replacement's favorite drink?

6\. What is Camp Half-Blood's Roman counterpart's leader's sister's last nickname initial?

7\. What is Nico's first crush's girlfriend's "myth" fatherly figure's species?

* * *

Hard:

8\. Who is Percy's girlfriend's brother's mother's rival's older brother's wife's daughter's boyfriend?

9\. Who is Luke's girl best friend's dad's second oldest sister's immortal daughter's husband's son's second sister's boyfriend?

10\. Who was Beckendorf's girlfriend's sister's mother's husband's 'alive' son's girlfriend's father?

11\. Who is Katie's boyfriend's twin brother's father's father's most famous son's immortal wife?

12\. Who is Drew's 'dead' sister's boyfriend's father's girlfriend's immortal son's name as a Roman?

13\. Who is Sammy's look-alike's girlfriend's grandmother's last godly ( **AN: By which I mean a god** ) son's second child's daughter's husband?

* * *

HI EVERYONE,

SORRY HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! SCHOOL THINGS AND HOMEWORK.

PM IF YOU GET THE ANSWERS AND I'LL POST EVERYONE'S NAME'S AND HOW MANY YOU GOT.

WRITE THE NUMBER, THAN THE ANSWER (JUST TO MAKE IT EASIER)

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, WRITE TO ME!

~ PFFC


End file.
